Celos Navideños
by Candy Nyu
Summary: ¿Que clase de regalo quiere recibir Ichimatsu para esta Navidad? [OsoIchi]


**Género:** Humor/Romance (?)

 **Pareja:** **O** so **I** chi (Leve **K** ara **I** chi)

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan)

\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ichimatsu.

 ** _o_** _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **C** elos **N** avideños

Vamos Ichimatsu-kun, atrévete a negarme la cara de bobo que tenias mientras mirabas el regalo de Karamatsu. ─ No podía. Simplemente no podía soltar palabra alguna. De mi boca solo brotaban gemidos incontenibles a este punto. Mi mente estaba en blanco por el placer de ser embestido sin piedad una y otra vez, cada vez más intensamente.

Amaba los celos del Inutilmatsu, o mejor dicho: mi novio a escondidas. No solo porque caía tan fácilmente debido a que conocía mis antiguos sentimientos hacía Mierdamatsu, sino también porque siempre terminaba igual: Siendo follado sin control o cuidado, cosa que mi lado masoquista amaba.

Un quejido agudo escapo de mi garganta al sentirlo cada vez más adentro, más profundo. Maldición. Amaba estos momentos, estos instantes juntos, su lado oscuro a pesar de que siempre se la pasaba riendo como un tonto. Un idiota caliente, adicto al sexo desde que lo conocimos juntos.

...M - Más...más profundo...─ Podía sentir como sonreía a pesar de estar boca abajo. Se que él también gustaba de estos momentos, aun cuando su furia no le dejaba verlo. Pero todo su cuerpo lo reflejaba. Empezando por sus gruñidos, seguidos por sus toques en cada parte de mi ser, y terminando por su agitada respiración a la altura de mi cuello después de darle una dura mordida. ─ ...A – Ahí...justo en...ese lugar.

Ya no lograba nada más que enterrar mis dientes en la almohada que estaba bajo mi rostro. Es que estaba dando firmemente contra mi próstata, causando que mi mente se desconectase nuevamente, que solo babease mientras lágrimas de placer comenzaban a emerger de mis ojos.

M-Maldición Ichimatsu... ─ Lo escuchaba gruñir nuevamente mientras no dejaba de embestir cada vez más intensamente. Pero no lograba conectar nada más que el sonido de gemidos, junto con nuestras respiraciones agitadas mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían chocando entre este mar de sensaciones. Se sentía tan delicioso, como nada que antes hubiera expresado.

Era sucio tener este tipo de relación con mi propio hermano, uno que tenía mi mismo rostro, pero ¿que más daba para esta basura que soy?. No podía caer más bajo, pero no me importaba si eso me llevaba a sentir su pene tan dentro de mi, llenándome por completo.

D-Dime hermanito. ¿Te gusta sentir la polla de tu oniisan? ─ Estaba torturándome con esa lentitud que ahora ejercía. Se adentraba tan suavemente, llenándome con una calma que lograba arrebatarme el aire, la cordura a este punto. Yo necesitaba rudeza, que me destrozara como la basura que era. Pero por más que le decía que fuera brusco, que me rompiera si era necesario, solo una risa divertida era lo que obtenía como respuesta. Era cruel como un zorro, y aún así lo necesitaba en su totalidad.

Así de retorcido era mi personalidad, nuestra intimidad.

Sabía que no cumpliría mi petición hasta que se lo pidiese, que le dijese esas palabras que tanto le gustaban, y yo estaba tan caliente a este punto, que no me importaba decírselas si era para llegar al clímax, si con eso lograba terminar con esta persona conectada a mi ser en más de un sentido.

Me gustaba estar así con él, amaba sus estúpidos gustos si con eso me sentía amado por su ser, por toda su persona. Quería todo de este idiota, hasta sus mañas infantiles y absurdas.

...M - Me encanta...─ Pude percibir como crecía su erección en mi interior ante lo que estaba por decirle. Una vez más estaba quedando sin aliento, necesitado de que comenzase a moverse una vez más. ─ ..A - Amo el p- pene de Osomatsu...niisan...

No pude contener el quejido que escapaba por mi garganta al notar el movimiento brusco de su pelvis una vez más. Nuevamente atine netamente a tratar de sujetarme del suelo, aquel que cada vez sentía más lejano entre este placer, el cual parecía hacerme volar en lo más alto del cielo, a pesar de que debería llevarme más cerca del infierno ante esta escena, ante mi disfrute de percibir sus caricias, como su mano comenzaba a masturbarme de acuerdo a sus movimientos.

¿Como podía sentirse tan bien, lo que estaba incorrecto? ¿Estaba mal el enamorarme de mi propia sangre? ¿Acaso era solamente por mi retorcida personalidad, porque me costaba relacionarme con los demás?

Ya nada importaba a este punto. Solo podía dejarme llevar por sus roces, por su respiración que se sincronizaba con la mía mientras percibíamos que llegaba el final. Era malditamente delicioso el calor que se esparcía en mi interior al sentir su orgasmo, arrastrándome con él una vez más a las penumbras de lo impropio, tal como era esta incestuosa relación.

Estaba agotado, con marcas en cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero completamente satisfecho. Una vez más me había dejado marcado como tantas veces ya. ¿Es que planeaba que no fuera más con ellos a los baños públicos? ¿Es que no sabía lo mucho que me costaba ocultar esto del resto?

Tsk. Lo has vuelto a hacer Idiotamatsu. ─ Murmure tras recuperar la conciencia, con mis sentidos aún tratando de recuperar el aliento, la cordura. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa divertida mientras rascaba su nariz. Quería golpearlo. ─ La otra vez Karamatsu casi se da cuenta...

Que se de cuenta entonces. ─ Estupefacto mis ojos buscaron los suyos, notando en sus facciones una inusual seriedad que causo escalofríos en mi piel. ─ tomare la responsabilidad.

Rápidamente aparte la mirada ante su sonrisa tras sus palabras. Era ridículo que aceptaran esto, que él dijese aquello cuando ni siquiera es capaz de buscar un trabajo. Pero aún así, con solo oírle decir eso...

¿Porque sentía mi rostro arder?

...No digas tonterías. ─ Sin decir nada más le aparte de mi cuerpo, comenzando a vestirme lentamente. Tendría que ir al baño a limpiarme. Pero cuando iba camino a la salida de nuestra habitación, la mano de esta persona detuvo mi andar.

¿Aun te gusta Karamatsu, Ichimatsu? ─ Ahí estaba otra vez con lo mismo. ¿Es que en verdad pensaba...?. Era divertido no lo negaba. Hace mucho que mis sentimientos por Mierdamatsu habían desaparecido, pero no iba a demostrar que así era, porque amaba sus reacciones, sus acciones, las que me mostraban su interés en mi, en esta basura sin combustible.

Él al menos me hace regalos en navidad ─ Ahí estaba esa expresión. Esta molesto. Debía esconder esta oscura sonrisa que deseaba aparecer en mi rostro. ─ ¿Que me diste tu, eh?

¿Eh? ~ ¿Que mejor regalo que mi persona? ─ Tsk. Muérete idiota engreído. Aunque en parte tenia razón. Pero no debía demostrárselo, sino la sangre seguramente se le subiría a la cabeza, no a la que quiero en esos momentos de calentura al menos. Por eso desvié el rostro fingiendo molestia aun cuando pasaba su brazo por mis hombros. ─ A que es un buen regalo, ¿no crees?

Creo que iré a darle las gracias a Cacamatsu por su regalo ─ Ignorando sus vocablos, su reacción ante los míos, una vez más me dispuse a abrir la puerta del dormitorio, pero esta vez fui detenido rápidamente, dándome cuenta de ello solamente cuando mi espalda fue estampada contra la pared del lado. Iba a reclamar tras el dolor sentido, pero mis palabras quedaron atoradas en mis labios al apreciar su molestia.

Si. No podía dejar esto. Era mi oscuridad, mi retorcida personalidad la que disfrutaba ver sus celos, sentirlos por completo.

Feliz Navidad para ti también Osomatsu-niisan. Con gusto recibiré tu regalo una vez más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **F** in:-

 _ **Notas Dark:**_ _Este es un One-Shot dedicado a_ _Daddy_Damien_ _con mucho cariño. Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Ya tendremos la oportunidad de traumar a todos my friend. Este año, o los que siguen, ya veras_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ _(x'D). Espero el regalito haya sido de tu agrado n.n_

 _Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero año a todos también. Espero lo pasen muy bien con sus seres queridos. Que este año sea muy bueno para ustedes y sus familias._

Besitos

DarkAmy-chan


End file.
